


Summer in D.C

by EndlessExplorer



Series: Summer Fiction Collection 2018 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Holidays, Married Couple, OOC, Summer, Too Many Characters to Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Gwen and Arthur go on an adventure together across the Capitol Wasteland. Kind of a summer couple fic.





	Summer in D.C

**Author's Note:**

> An Idea came to me about writing some summer fics for my favourite couples in games and things. Some may be one-shots, and the ones that have various chapters will be rather short. Just wanted to take a break from my normal fics, but don't worry, they're not dead.  
> As always, please read, rate, and enjoy. All criticism is good criticism.

Gwen was annoyed. Arthur was due back from the combat briefings over an hour ago and he still wasn’t packed for their holiday. Time where both the Elder and the Sentinel of an active chapter, were free, was rare and far between so Gwen wanted to make the most of their week off. The only problem being Arthur. Gwen placed her own luggage on the floor and laid down on their bed. Pulling a dusty novel from her bedside locker. Gwen decided to pass the time by brushing up on some reading that she had been wanting to do.

Time ticked by and still, Arthur was a no show. Reaching the end of her patience, Gwen threw her book back in her drawer and slammed the drawer shut. In fear of what she’d do when she found him, Gwen left her room unarmed. Without even needing to ask, one of the two Paladins stationed outside their room told Gwen that she could find Arthur downstairs at the observation deck. With her goal in mind, Gwen stormed off in search of her illusive husband. As she descended the steps leading to the Observation deck, she could hear the paladins above.

  “Should we not go down and protect the Elder?”

  “Believe me, the Sentinel would have you torn in two pieces faster than a Deathclaw Matriarch. I definitely don’t envy the Elder right now.”

  “Guess I should go and dust off the dress clothes for a funeral then…”

The Paladins broke into laughter as Gwen got further and further away from them. Finally, Gwen reached the lower deck and found just who she was looking for. Hidden behind folders and sheets was Arthur who didn’t even look up from what he was doing when Gwen walked into the room.

   “Just leave them over there in the corner Squire. Thank you.”

Gwen stood there, silent, with her arms crossed over her chest. Gwen had waited this long to see Arthur, she’d wait a little longer for him to notice her before she’d kill him.

  “I said that was all, Squire.”

Finally, Arthur dropped the folder he was holding and finally met eyes with Gwen. Arthur suddenly became speechless and he looked like a rad-stag caught in headlights. Gently placing the documents down, Arthur straightened himself before he pretended to look at a watch on his wrist.

  “Hi Gwen… hehe… wow is that the time?! I lost track of time here going over the reports. How are you?”

   “I’m fine Arthur, but you won’t be if you don’t go upstairs and pack. We were meant to be on our way to the Capitol at this stage.”

   “I’m sorry. I really am. But I just can’t go and leave all this paperwork undone. Kells, Cade, Quinlan, and Ingram would have my head.”

   “I swear to god Arthur; I’LL have your head if you make us cancel this time off. Here, look I’ll do the reports and you go upstairs. We will have this holiday even if it kills us, which it might.”

Arthur suddenly flashed one of his rare smiles and gave Gwen a passing kiss on the cheek as he all but ran upstairs.

  “Thanks Gwen. I love you. The pile on the floor I’ve already done. I owe you one!”

   “You owe me more than one. Now go!”

Gwen wasn’t sure if it was due to her training as a lawyer, but she always found paperwork to be easy. Arthur was a brilliant leader and tactician, but when it came to reports, he had no attention span whatsoever. Just as Arthur had come down with their bags, Gwen had signed the dotted line on the last transfer request, and finally they were ready to go. Gwen passed the various piles of paper to different scribes, stood up from the table, and stretched. Her back snapped and Gwen sighed with relief. As Gwen walked past Arthur, Arthur leaned in for a kiss. Gwen stared at Arthur as she grabbed her bag and headed out onto the flight deck.

    “you don’t get one, because you don’t deserve it.”

Arthur followed close behind and everyone saluted them as they walked past. Climbing aboard Excalibur, Arthur had one quick word with Lancer-Captain Kells before the Vertibird detached from the Prydwen. Holding each other, Gwen and Arthur watched as the Prydwen got smaller and smaller in the distance. Pressing a kiss to Arthur’s jaw, Gwen looked at him.

  “Now you get one…”

The flight to the Capitol was quiet. Gwen and Arthur conversed between themselves as lands, people, and things passed by below them. By nightfall, Excalibur had landed at the Citadel and everyone seemed to have gathered at the landing pad. Excalibur’s side door slid open and Knights, Paladins, Scribes, and Squires all but jumped the Maxson’s. Gwen and Arthur gave vague responses to everyone as they walked through the crowd, headed for their chambers. Gwen locked their door and turned around, leaving out a breath of relief she didn’t realise she was holding. Arthur put down their bags. Just as Arthur and Gwen shared a kiss, a scribe walked out of their ensuite bathroom. The girl yelped when she suddenly found herself at gunpoint from both the Elder and the Sentinel.

  “Sc…Scribe Holliday. I’m to be your personal assistant while you are back at the Citadel, Elder Maxson, sir. And may I say it is an honour to meet you, Sentinel Maxson.”

  “Why were you hiding out in our room, Scribe?”

  “Well sir, I only received my orders about 30 minutes ago. I was just checking that your room was clean, and fully stocked.”

  “Thank you Holliday, but we won’t be here very long. We’re planning on travelling the Capitol Wasteland. We’ll be staying the night here tonight, and departing in the morning. You can return to your CO and report that I personally had you disregard your orders. If you receive any punishment, just come and find me. I’ll sort it.”

  “Thank you Ma’am. Now I’ll leave you and the Elder get some rest. Goodnight.”

Scribe Holliday left the room and locked the door behind her. Gwen took off her armour and packed it away in her suitcase. Slipping on a t-shirt and shorts, Gwen climbed into their bed and started reading the novel that she had brought with her. Arthur later walked out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out his mouth. He had taken off his coat and jumpsuit, leaving him just in his underwear, and Gwen couldn’t help but take a look at him over the top of her book.

  “You should really take the jumpsuit off more often. But I suppose, it wouldn’t be as nice when I do see you with it off.”

  “I could say the same to you. Thankfully I have a really good imagination and I’m pretty good at undressing you with my eyes…”

  “If only the rank and file could hear this…”

    “The rank and file will never get Arthur. Arthur is just for you. Everyone else has to just be happy with Elder Maxson.”

   “Well I’m ok with that, because I’ve been told that I can be a bit possessive. Also don’t think I didn’t notice the glares I was getting from the female officers. I think I’ll nickname you ‘Casanova’”

   “Only if I can call you ‘Noodle-Cup’?”

  “I thought we agreed never to mention that event again?”

  “All’s fair in love and war Gwen. A good tactician uses all of their opponent’s weaknesses…”

  “Touché. I love you, you know that?”

  “I love you too. Now we should rest. Goodnight.”


End file.
